(a) Field of the Invention
There is provided a display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, and an electrophoretic display, a plasma display, and the like include plural pairs of electric field generating electrodes, and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. Any one of a pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display images.
The display device includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver or the data driver may be integrated on a panel while being patterned together with a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor, and the like. The integrated gate driver or data driver does not need an additional gate driving chip or a data driving chip. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of each driver may be saved. Further, even in the case in which the additional driving chip is provided, a signal line connecting a signal controller with the driving chip may be integrated on the panel while being patterned together with the gate line, the data line, the thin film transistor, and the like.